Vehicles for light agricultural use are commonly used as they can reduce manual loading, increase work output and improve efficiency. Highly manoeuvrable vehicles, such as articulated vehicles, are particularly useful as they can be used in tight spaces and can transport loads quickly and efficiently.
Previous articulated vehicles can been heavy, expensive, difficult to manoeuvre and can cause surface damage to delicate surfaces. Smaller examples of previous articulated vehicles have been unable to support an operator, thereby limiting the distance they can cover for a given time.
Examples of the invention seek to solve, or at least ameliorate, one or more disadvantages of previous articulated motor vehicles.